History Repeated
by Kristen In Wonderland
Summary: Letty and Dom had a son who grew up throughout the movies. Now in the sixth movie he is 19 and when they go to Europe for the full pardons Hobbs promised (Letty isnt in this story all hardcore Dotty fans). While they are there Paul Toretto falls for a certain girl on Shaw's team. Little does he know its Shaw's daughter Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys so I've been having this idea for a fan fic but I'm not sure if anybody would even like the idea so I figured why not share it before I actually write it all out. So the story would start at the beginning of fast and furious 6

**Full summary:** Before the first fast and furious Dom and Letty had a son together. He always grew up planning or helping on jobs or working on cars. Now instead of the team going to Europe to bring Letty back (she really did die in fast and furious four :( sorry all hardcore Dotty fans), they go because Hobbs promised them all that all their records would be cleaned. When they are there Dom's son Paul falls for a girl on Shaw's team. His daughter Alice Shaw. Most of the encounters that Dom and Letty had I have imagined a way that Paul and Alice would. I imagine Paul about 18 and Alice 16.

So please voice your opinions because I'm not sure if anybody would even like the idea and would like to read it. Also if you have questions I'd love to answer them :) so yup please please please comment your opinion even if it's just a simple smiley face.


	2. The Chase

Paul, Brian, and Dom raced along the shore line all with hunger in their eyes. The ocean was so clear it looked identical to the sky. The waves crashing against the rocks causing beautiful acoustic sounds. The guys had stopped racing for money but bragging rights were always more valuable to them. After the million dollar race in Rio Brian had wanted to redeem himself. Dom and Paul both knew to let up at the end like they had in Rio and let Brian into the hospital parking lot first. They were racing when they had gotten a call saying Mia was in labor. The peaceful driving soon turned into a high speed chase against the clock. The three of them stepped out of their cars and Brain ran to the nurse who was calling him over.

"You're going to be a great father, Brian" Dom called over as Paul walked up next to him. Anybody could tell from a glance that Dom and Paul were related by how they both stood the same way and had the same smile.

Brain had a terrified look on his face before answering "What makes you so sure?"

"Because we'll be there to kick your ass if you ain't." Paul shouted over before wrapping his arm around his father. Brian laughed before running into the room followed by the nurse.

Everything changed when Brian entered the room. Their old lives were gone. Jack wasn't gonna grow up in the same environment the rest of the team had. Mia wouldn't allow it. After she saw how Paul became the youngest person to ever make the most wanted list she couldn't let her son grow up with the same price over his head. As valuable as Paul was to the team he had the same spirit as his father. Always under the hood of a car and always getting himself into trouble.

It had been 5 months since Jack was born. Their new life was peaceful and quiet. The opposite of what it used to be. Back at the new fort in Spain, Paul was walking up the steps from the beach when something caught his attention. He had been walking since 6 in the morning like usual to clear his head. After Rio he couldn't get his mind around that they were finally free. They had all the money they needed and everybody was safe but he couldn't get the thought out of his head that something wasn't right here. They should be back in LA in their old house where all their history was. But Dom and everybody knew they couldn't go back. The second they tried to step back in the US their first stop would be jail.

As Paul got closer to where he had heard the noise he could hear the constant purr of a car. It wasn't the familiar sound of his father's Charger but of a car he vaguely remembered. _Shit_ he thought to himself as he rounded the corner.

"So this is what 100 million buys?" Hobbs said leaning against the hood of his bullet proof box Paul called it. "You know it wasn't hard to find you two."

"Cause we weren't hiding." Dom said walking up next to his son. Surprisingly there wasn't much tension in the air but anybody could tell that Hobbs was one of the last people they wanted to see on their doorstep.

Hobbs stood from his car and walked over to the duo "Yesterday a file with 8 names hit my desk who are all extremely dangerous criminals. Moscow is now a mess and there was a car 4 stories high."

Dom chuckled after sharing a glance with his son "We don't do cold weather."

Dom turned around and walked back to the door before Hobbs called out what they least expected to hear from him.

"I know it wasn't you, but you're going to help me catch this crew."

"And why is that." Paul said crossing his arms leaning back on his heels. It wasn't every day that you had Hobbs on your front doorstep selling Girl Scout cookies.

"Cause I'll give you and your team full pardons." This made Paul and Dom's eyes light up. The chance of being free was too big to pass up. Neither of them could imagine this type of second chance and the possibility that they could go back home.

"I need your help Dom, I need your team" Hobbs said. For the first time Hobbs didn't look at Dom and Paul as criminals but as people.

After Hobbs visit Dom and Paul made their weekly visit to Brian and Mia's. Pulling up in front of their house Dom noticed how quiet it was. Jack was 5 months old and had never heard police sirens. When Paul was Jack's age 18 years ago he was going to the races every weekend and heard all the commotion from the party downstairs. He was born into the life of a criminal street racer. Jack on the other hand was growing up in beautiful beach side house in Spain.

After going over the job Brian, Dom, and Paul all agreed take it. Even Mia insisted when Paul brought up that they have the chance of getting the house back. She wanted Jack to grow up there. The crazy house filled with family, noise, and Coronas. Mia insisted that Paul, Brian, and Dom all had to go together. They always watch each other's backs and because they were always stronger together. It had been agreed. They were going to Europe.

Arriving in London it wasn't like old jobs. This time they were considered the good guys trying to stop the criminals. It seemed different but when the rest of the team showed up the pieces started to fall into place. Roman made a loud joke to Tej who shot back with a snide remark. _Yup it was just like old times_ Paul thought to himself sitting up from the table he was leaning on.

"So how's the youngest wanted criminal doing?" Roman said embracing Paul in a hug.

"Oh you know working for the cops now." Paul laughed. After the welcoming of Han and Giselle Hobbs went straight to business explaining the mission to the team.

"Shaw needs one more piece to complete this Nightshade device." Hobbs said as he laid out papers across the table.

"What can it do when it's complete?" Tej asked being the brains of the group. He was one of the only ones who understood what the device was made of.

"It will blind a country for 24 hours" Hobbs said dryly "Who knows what could happen"

"Why don't we just build that shit?" Roman joked to Tej who returned the comment with a glare of how stupid are you?

"So here's the plan." Hobbs said getting back to business "I'm sending one of Shaw's men to his hiding spot and every cop will be ready at the entrance. Hopefully it's simple and easy. All we need is confirmation that Shaw is inside and the cops can handle it from there."

The team shared a glance before Dom spoke up "Well let's get moving. Tej get some police scanners so we know what they do. Han find a good vantage point."

"Let's go hunting boys." Hobbs yelled before closing his bullet proof boxes door.

The team sped out of their headquarters meeting back at an empty parking garage across from Shaw's hideout. Looking over the ledge they scanned the area. Cops surrounded the hideout with guns locked and loaded to raid.

"We weren't invited to the party." Dom chuckled to Hobbs as they watched the cops send in Hobbs punching bag. The police scanners were buzzing about Interpol Headquarters shortly after the man entered the building where Shaw was. There had been a robbery there by 5 people. The specifics weren't known yet but they were armed and dangerous.

"It was all a diversion Dom" Tej yelled over from his police scanners.

"Let's go team Move! Move!" Dom yelled waiting back with Hobbs and Brian as the rest of the team got back to their cars and sped off.

Out of the parking garage the streets were empty. Roaring down the streets the team pulled out their walkie talkies communicating the situation.

"They must have every cop down at Shaw's hideout." Roman said looking along the empty streets.

"Han how far away are we from Interpol Headquarters?" Paul yelled into his walkie talkie.

"About 1 block away." He replied.

The team rolled up to a large open space outside of Interpol Headquarters. That's when the guns started firing and bullets were raining down. Giselle and Han got out first shooting around. Roman was next shooting at two men who were running to their cars. Paul got out of his car last shooting up at the top of the building where the gunman was. His car door was a great shield taking all the bullets. Suddenly the men's engines started and they sped off followed by the strangest car any of them had ever seen. The body shape, how it could deflect the cars coming straight at it, and the pivotal allowing the car to swerve throughout. None of them had ever seen a car like it before. Paul and Roman got back in their cars following Shaw's team while Giselle ran out shooting at the gunman on the roof.

"Paul follow that weird ass car. I'll take the guy on the left" Roman yelled in the walkie talkie. You could tell from his voice that he was freaking out but he would deny it at all cost if anybody brought it up. Paul and Roman followed the cars through the streets hitting speeds over 100mph.

The car chase was nothing like the one back in Rio. The men in the car ahead of them opened the trunk and shot out puck like devices. Hans was the first car to spin out with Romans not much farther ahead. Paul had gotten his off before it could stop the tire but it didn't get any easier from there. The weird car caused lots of diversions with cars flying in the air left and right. _Whatever they have they obviously are gonna do everything so we won't get our hands on it._

After chasing down the streets of London the cars entered a tunnel. Paul was going about 95 just to keep up with them. The other two cars made a sharp left separating Paul from them. He followed the weird car until his view was blocked by a large truck.

_Well this is just so fucking great._ Paul thought to himself losing sight of Shaw's team member. When he finally could shift into the other lane he scanned the tunnel for the car.

A loud crash caught his attention drawing his eyes to an accident. The car from Interpol Headquarters was flipped over on the roof while somebody else's car was smashed up pretty bad. The guy in Shaw's car seemed pretty hurt but he'll be fine Paul thought to himself driving up to the scene. He got out of his car holding his gun firmly in his right hand. He wouldn't shoot anybody but if Shaw's team had something to hide they'd do anything to not get caught. One lady who stopped screamed when she saw Paul's gun but he ignored her.

_Has nobody in London ever seen a god damn handgun before? _Paul thought to himself as he got strange terrified looks from anybody who had stopped to help. All he wanted was the person driving the car and whatever they had taken.

As he got closer to the car he could see somebody crawling out from the other side. He ran around seeing a blonde girl crawling out from the car. She was coughing heavily from the fumes and her right arm was covered in blood. She looked up and her green eyes pierced through Paul's. They were filled with desperation and fear as she saw the gun.

"Shit." She mumbled under her breath. Paul still heard and walked over slowly lowering his gun once he saw she seemed helpless. She has gotten almost out before either the fumes or the pain caused her to fall unconscious. Paul ran over lifting her small body out from the car and carried her bridal style to his car. _She can't be any older than me _he thought to himself as he placed her gently in the passenger seat. So many different thoughts flew through his mind. _How did this girl get herself caught up in Shaw's team? What was he going to do once he brought her back to his team's hideout? _

He pulled out from the accident scene and sped out of the tunnel back to their base. Every few minutes Paul looked over to make sure the girl was breathing, but with every glance she seemed to be getting worse. The bleeding in her arm wasn't stopping and every few bumps the car went over she would moan in pain. Her tight black crop top was stained with blood from her arm and her legs were covered in scrapes, bruises, and scars.

Pulling up at the base Han and Roman barely turned their head when Paul arrived back. They were under the hood of their totaled cars trying to figure out what happened.

"What took you so long?" Brian asked walking over with Dom.

Dom stopped in his tracks when he looked at the passenger seat. "Who's that?" He asked walking over to the passenger window.

"She's part of Shaw's team, I was chasing her when her car flipped and she fell unconscious. I don't know if it was from the fumes or the pain but I couldn't just leave her there on the ground."

Dom opened up the passenger side door analyzing the girl's wounds. He could tell she must be around Paul's age but this girl had been through hell and back it looked. The scars that covered her body, she obviously couldn't keep herself out of trouble. Suddenly she opened her eyes slowly but once she saw where she was she let out a high-pitched scream. She curled up helplessly trying to make as much as possible between her and Dom. Dom stepped back giving her space but she fell back unconscious not long after leaving the team wondering the mystery behind the girl from Shaw's team.

* * *

**Hey everybody so i'm so sorry i didn't get this up as soon as i wanted to but i got a new computer which messed everything up and i wasnt happy with the ending intill now. I hope you enjoy and next chapter we will be learning more about our mystery girl from Shaw's team. Please Please PLEASE review it really does mean the word to a writer seeing comments. Im open to all opinions so please share yours i would love to read it :) **


	3. Integragation

**Hi everybody so when i first uploaded this chapter it was about 1 in the morning and when i reread it i realized i hated it. So i made some changes and hopefully i will have the third chapter up in a few days. **

She woke up slowly at first her eyes adjusting to the light and then all at once suddenly sitting straight up. Her green eyes scanned around the unfamiliar room frantically trying to figure where she was. _Two security cameras, no blind spots, cement walls, hidden one way window on left wall, one door, automatic lock, two chairs, and one table attached to the ground._ She had been sleeping on the cement floor of the room and she wouldn't have minded as much if her ribs weren't still bruised from the job in Russia. Pushing the pain to the back of her head she examined the room again. _Shit its an interrogation room _she mumbled to herself. She couldn't remember the small details from the night before but she knew she made a mistake. And Shaw made it clear that making a mistake costs your life.

She sat up against the wall trying to put the jumbled pieces together. She remembered racing through the streets of London. _That's nothing new. _But this wasn't a street race. She was in the new cars meant for the job not racing, Shaw made that very clear. The team had been finishing the final touches on the car that morning and Shaw was going to be pissed when he found out what happened.

_This must be Hobbs base. _She thought to herself since he had been chasing them for a few days now. Ever since the job in Russia he had been hunting them like they were wolves. _Hobbs must be crazy if he thinks he's getting any information out of me, He could crack that other newbie but it'll take a little more than a beating to get me to talk. _She thought to herself as she twirled her hair. _I have to get out of here, Shaw is going to kill me. _Finally an idea came to her. Of course Shaw was going to send some of the best men since she knew key information to the mission but she needed to buy them time to get here and find her. She couldn't figure out how long she had been passed out but she would just ask Hobbs or any of his other American cop friends when they came in to interrogate her.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them making herself as small as possible. It wasn't to hard since she was 5 foot nothing. She started rocking back and forth muttering things to herself. She had been interrogated before but this time she knew some of the most important information in the world. Suddenly she did the first thing that came to mind. Scream. She pressed her hands against her ears as she kept on screaming. At first it was to get somebodys attention but she couldn't stop after that. All the fear she was keeping inside was coming out in loud high pitched screams that could be heard around the base. Han, Giselle, Roman, Brian, Dom, and Paul heard the sudden screams making them jump from the car they were under. The screams sounded as if the girl was being stabbed to death but when they looked through the window the sight shocked them. The girl who had been racing through the streets of London causing cars to fly through the air, was now huddled in the corner shaking and screaming. Her forehead was pressed to her knees as she screamed over and over.

Hobbs had told the team before he went to the auction with TeJ to wait until he got back to interrogate her. He had described her as a trained killer who should not be underestimated. After a few minutes Paul couldn't take listening to her screams. He could deal with Hobbs later when he came back.

Paul walked into the interrogation room closing the door gently behind him. He walked over to the girl huddled in the corner who only a few hours ago was trying to kill him. He crouched down beside her placing a hand on her small shoulder.

"Hey it's ok it's ok you don't need to scream everything's ok." He comforted her. She looked up staring into his brown eyes as she held in her next scream. He wasn't one of Hobbs team members. She had studied and learned everybody on Hobbs team but this person wasn't on the file. Her eyes were filled with terror as she scanned his face trying to match his face to somebodies. If she wasn't in Hobbs base who else would know she was working with Shaw. Suddenly she grabbed Paul's wrist twisting it roughly causing him to crumble to the ground in pain. The terrified look in her eye never vanished as she held him down.

"Who are you!" She yelled as she twisted his wrist harder. "Where am I?" Her voice was shaky but her grip never loosened.

A smile formed on Giselle's face seeing as this girl was a bad ass but Dom and Brian stormed into the room picking her up off him. As soon as she was lifted off of Paul by Dom she started screaming again kicking and swinging her arms. Brian helped up Paul while Dom handcuffed her to the table.

"It's a pleasure you're awake." Dom growled as she struggled pulling against the handcuffs.

She started crying again but the terror in her voice was replaced with anger. "Where am I!" She yelled as tears ran down her face. If she wanted to make this weak girl image believable she had to act the opposite as she would normally.

"Obviously you haven't been interrogated before, let me explain it for you, we ask you questions and you answer them. Simple as that" Roman said as he strolled into the room. He couldn't miss all the fun and just watch from the window outside.

She looked around frantically scanning the faces of everybody in the room. The bald and blonde she had never seen before but she recognized the black man. She had heard about him from racer chasers and how filthy rich he was. _None of these people were on the file! If this isn't Hobbs base i'm fucking screwed they won't hesitate to kill me when I don't give out information. _

"What did you take from Interpol Headquarters." Dom said standing across the table with his arms crossed against his chest. His eyes were rough and his voice was more like a growl but it all fit with the macho vibe. The huge arms, arrogant harsh glare all fit his image.

"This must be your first time interrogating somebody cause nobody ever gives up information that easily." She snapped back. The weak helpless image was lost when she almost broke the younger mans wrist but she could still play the innocent scared card.

"You can either tell us the information or wait for Hobbs to get back." The blond man said standing next to the bald man. At the sound of Hobbs name she silently let out a sigh of relief but let a terrified look returned to her eyes. If she made them believe that she was this scared innocent girl they might let her go before she has to deal with Hobbs.

"I can't tell you honestly, if I do then Shaw won't hesitate to kill me." She cried pulling against the handcuffs again. "Please just let me go, I've already been gone too long Shaw will be looking for me."

The four men shared a glance before leaving the room.

"Look we can't just let her go she knows key information." Dom said rubbing his hand against the back of his neck nervously. The girl seemed around Paul's age and knew how to play her cards. Maybe a cop would believe her story but Dom knew she was faking. Letty would play the same cards when she was interrogated back in high school for racing.

"Whatever information she has Shaw obviously needs. Desperately." Brian said

"She's either too loyal or scared of Shaw to give it up." Paul said looking back inside the room through the window. She hadn't stopped struggling and pulling against the handcuffs and her eyes were beginning to turn red from the crying.

Paul walked back into the room leaving the conversation his father, Brian, and Roman were having.

"I'm not giving you any information either." She said lifting up her head. Her eyes met with his briefly before she looked away. Her wrists were starting to bleed from the handcuffs.

"I won't ask for any of that. Somebody should stay in here to make sure you don't hurt yourself too bad struggling with those." He paused briefly waiting to see if she sassed him back.

"What about your name?" Paul said trying to get any information about the girl.

"Pardon?" She asked confused. Her European accent helped making her sound more innocent.

Paul laughed before asking again. "Your name what is it."

"Just wait until the computers find me. I know you are running my fingerprints through the system." She finally gave up on the handcuffs resting her hands against the table.

"Well my name is Paul." He said nicely.

"Its a _pleasure_ to meet you." She said over dramatically making him laugh.

She may have been part of Shaw's team but she seemed so scared that Paul made it a personal goal to get her to calm down. After a few more minutes of Paul asking random questions like what was her favorite color or her favorite animal Hobbs burst through the door causing the wall to crack at the impact. Paul just looked over casually since this is how Hobbs always made an entrance but it caused her to jump.

"What did I say before I left." Hobbs yelled his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Look she was in the corner screaming what was I supposed to do?" Paul said standing up to Hobbs. The purr of engines was in the background. She couldn't define the cars since argument between Paul and Hobbs was louder.

Hobbs turned back to her his eyes like daggers ignoring Paul. "What did you take from Interpol Headquarters."

She tried to back away but she was locked in the 5 inch radius of the link that her handcuffs were connected to. "I- I'm not going to tell you anything." She stuttered.

"We'll see about that." Hobbs growled stomping around the table closer to her.

Before he was close she closed her eyes and yelled something making him stop in his tracks.

"What did you just say?" He yelled.

"You can't just beat the shit out of me like you did to that guy in Russia." She stood up straighter with more confidence. "I don't think your American government would like to hear that one of their top agents beat up a girl. More importantly a minor." She cocked her head to the side smirking. _Well the innocent scared card is out too._ Hobbs growled something under his breath and stormed out slamming the door shut.

Paul smiled looking down at the ground chuckling. She was the only person he had ever seen stand up to Hobbs. Paul walked over to her unlocking her from the handcuffs. He left the room laughing to himself as he replayed the past minute in his head. This girl raced through the streets of London, played the innocent card almost making him believe her, and now she has stood up to Hobbs. She stood stunned for a moment before sitting against the wall again. _Why would he do that? _

About an hour later the bald man and Paul walked into the room.

"Look we can't just let you go so the longer you sit here the more pissed Hobbs is getting." The bald man said staying close to the door. The door was slightly open letting the hot muggy air out and the cool ac in. They hadn't thought they would actually use this room so they hadn't bothered putting any large vents in it.

"I won't give any information. " She said standing up from the wall.

Before either of them could reply the sound of gunshots rang throughout the base. The bullets bounced off the totaled cars from the night before. They could hear yells mostly from Hobbs about who do these bastards think they are raiding their base.

Dom was the first to run out leaving the door open. She bolted for the door just barely getting past Paul who grabbed her arm as soon as she left the room. The sound of bullets pierced their ears. Paul pushed her against the wall using himself as a shield almost. Without thinking she pressed her face into his chest tightly gripping his shirt until the sound of bullets died down. Finally she snapped back into reality pushing him off of her.

"They're here to get me so either have them kill everybody here or just let me go." She said looking into his eyes. He noticed that the terrified look was gone from her eyes. She seemed unfazed by the situation so it must have happened before. _Maybe she tried to get caught so she could see the team Hobbs had and their base. _

She smiled back at Paul before running around the corner to the elevator where the rest of Shaw's team members where. Han and Giselle where both behind one car while Brian and Dom were behind another. Hobbs stood behind his bulletproof box.

Paul followed not far behind her as she dodged the bullets running to the three men. Then time began to slow down as Paul saw her running into the open fire. The team had stopped firing afraid they would hit her. She had dodged most of the bullets that Shaw's men were still firing but Hobbs aim was changing. He no longer was aiming at the three men but at her. As he reloaded Paul ran over to Hobbs. He hit Hobbs shoulder causing the gun to fire into Paul's shoulder.

She ran into the large elevator where the three familiar faces where. She scanned the base her eyes instantly stopping on Paul he had blood running down his arm. It hit him. He had a bullet in his arm because of her. She may not have had the gun but it was her fault that this person who had only been nice to her had a bullet in his arm.

As the doors closed his eyes met hers briefly before the door completely shut sending her out of the base. The ringing in Paul's ears covered the noise of Hobbs and Dom's yells. He caught bit and pieces of the argument. Dom was yelling about Hobbs had shot Paul and Hobbs returned the comment by how Paul had stepped in front of the gun.

"Guys we got a match!" TeJ yelled from the other room cutting the argument short. He had stayed by his precious computers making sure nothing got damaged. Hobbs ran over while the rest of the team strolled over.

Hobbs read the screen and instantly hit his fist off the desk mumbling under his breath.

"Well who is she." Dom yelled over.

"Holy shit she's only 16." Giselle said when she reached the desk reading the information. The screen only had a picture of her, the year she was born, and her name.

Dom, Brian, and Paul read over the information. The picture was of her walking out of a coffee house, she was born in 1998, and her name made everybody on the teams mouth drop. She wasn't just on Shaw's team she was his daughter.

Alice Shaw.

**I know that nothing like this scene happened in the movie but i thought it fit. i'm sorry if you don't like all the swearing but i write how i imagine real people talking and people swear its just the world. So please review i love hearing good or bad opinions. To all my fellow New England readers, lets all hope this snow goes away my five foot fence is completely covered and don't forget about the 10 foot snow banks. :( No more snow please mother nature **


	4. Warehouse

**Hi everybody so i wanted to update more often but since i look over my chapters like 5 times before i upload them i figured i'd write shorter chapters more frequently =).**

Alice knew by now Hobbs team had figured out who she was. She was just relieved that the results hadn't come back when she was still there. If Hobbs had found out he would most likely try and get Shaw to come to their base. _Like Shaw would come to help me_ she laughed to herself at the thought. She may be his daughter but she was just as replaceable as anybody else on the team. Ever since their mom had died Shaw didn't believe in family anymore. He saw it as a weakness to have loved ones.

When she arrived back at the base the new team muscle was the first one to greet her. She had liked the other muscle a lot. He was like an older brother to her and always protected her but he had made a mistake and now he was 6 feet underground. The scowl on the huge man's face was very inviting she thought to herself as she walked in. The new base wasn't to different than the old one. The computers and files is the middle of the large space and the cars out in a separate room. There was a small bathroom in the corner, and no bedrooms since they weren't planning to stay here long. Shaw was the next one to greet her with a hard backhand to the face. She barely even flinched as her cheek began to turn red and sting. _Well that's gonna make a nice bruise in an hour._ It wasn't anything new for him to hit her when he was mad. Most of the team knew he hit her but the new team muscle hadn't witnessed it happen yet. His eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the man struck the small girl across the face.

"Where were you!" Shaw yelled at her. "What did you tell them!"

"I just told them the usual, okay. I know rather to take a bullet to the head then tell." She said passing by him out to the back. The longer she'd argue with him the harder and more hits he would throw.

This is how most of their encounters happened. He'd yell and hit her and she'd retreat to the garage where they held the cars. Jah came back not long after holding files she knew where of everybody on Toretto's team. It was no use calling it Hobbs team, everybody knew Dom called all the shots.

"You alright?" He asked inspecting her face. It had become a habit of him doing that.

"Yea i'll be fine." She said turning her head away. She didn't need to be baby'd anymore. Everybody treated her like she was still 6 when in reality she was in the top 5 of the worlds Most Wanted list.

"Just wanted to make sure he didn't break anything this time darling." Jah said standing up to leave. He dropped the files on the floor next to the car and walked out. Before he left he turned around and winked at her. She just laughed to herself, Jah was one of her best friends who had been on the team for almost 7 years. They had grown up as best friends, basically brother and sister.

* * *

Paul took Hobbs bullet out of his arm while the rest of the team looked over the files. Han had found a bullet in a car door that Brian and his father were going to check out. Tej had done the usual moving his fingers fast along the keyboard and magically found the pawn shop where one of the guys had gotten the gun.

Nobody knew how Tej learned all the technology he played with but whenever somebody questioned him he'd always reply with "I had a life before I met you." That was most of the teams response when asked about their early life.

After Brian and Dom left to find out where the guns were bought Han, Giselle, Roman, Paul, and the DSS Agent went to find who made the cars. While they were loading everything into the cars Tej had found them the warehouse and sent them the coordinates.

Paul watched the encounter of the two women and blonde guy as him, Roman, and Han observed from up above. Like Giselle had proved during the Rio trip, some jobs are just meant for woman. All of them knew that the guy would regret whatever he had said when the agent had her knee to his face smashing it against the ground. Roman had been teasing Han about him and Giselle but Han shot right back with a comeback that shut Roman right up. Paul hadn't really been paying attention. He couldn't get Alice out of his head. It made sense now why Shaw would have a 16 year old girl working for him.

He hadn't even meant to protect her the other night it just was his first instinct to do so. She seemed so helpless at first screaming in the corner. After talking to her when she calmed down he realized she wasn't much different from him. Paul could tell she grew up in the same situation he did. Being on the run all your life, being a wanted criminal before your 16th birthday, but she didn't have a family to fall back on. She seemed almost scared to leave their base, even though they were the enemy. He wanted to see her again. No, he needed to see her again. She didn't even tell him her name before but now maybe that they had each other's she'd talk to him.

The sound of car engines approaching brought him back from his little world.

* * *

Alice heard heavy footsteps approaching as she rolled out from under the car. She was probably working on the car for almost three hours before he had come in.

"Come on we gotta go." Ivory yelled as she whipped the grease from her hands on a rag.

"Where?"

"Shaw got a call from one of our suppliers."

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She knew they would make another move but she didn't think it would have been this soon. Dealing with the usual cops was so much easier than dealing with criminals just like them. The cops wouldn't have thought of half the stuff Toretto's team did.

"Well let's go."

She walked out with Ivory and Jah and headed over to the suppliers warehouse. On the way over she flipped down the mirror and examined her appearance. There was a harsh black and blue bruise on the left side of her face. After covering it with concealer it was almost hidden to those who weren't looking for it. When they got there she scanned around the perimeter.

"There's five of them Jah." She said trying to remember the names from the files. "Roman, Han, Giselle, and Paul. Oh and how could i forget Hobbs ever so loyal sidekick." Alice said over dramatically. She hated that lady, not only was she a bitch but she was betraying Toretto's team. She shouldn't care but it bothered her that somebody earned this loyal teams trust was just going to stab them in the back.

Jah laughed knowing Alice's hatred for the two-way agent. Sure they all had played the double agent part but Toretto's team was different. They were good people who make bad choices.

* * *

Paul looked down as a car and motorcycle approach the warehouse.

"Shit guys we got company." Paul said hitting Romans arm. He couldn't hear Romans response but he knew it couldn't have been for Jacks innocent ears. Mia was really cracking down on the use of language around Jack. Paul's first word had almost been shit if Dom hadn't covered his mouth in time. Instead they were a few hours later when Paul pointed at the garage and said Charger. That was the biggest smile from Dom anybody had ever seen.

Bullets flew everywhere as Alice ran to wear he had kept blueprints. Shaw gave her strict order to burn all the blueprints and Ivory would take care of clearing the computer. She pulled out a lighter and lite the drawer. The papers went up in flames quickly. Paul shot at the Asian and Black man as he looked around for Alice.

After the Asian man shot the blonde he took off running. The black man took off on the bike but Giselle took him out with one hit. Finally over by a fire he saw Alice watching making sure everything burned. He stood behind a door watching her look around frantically. She seemed terrified that somebody would come out from the darkness.

Finally she noticed somebody behind the door and shot her gun. The kick was strong for her small petite frame but she was solid as a rock. After firing three times she took off running through the warehouse out the back.

Paul was not far behind her but she was quick. Alice didn't know why she was running from Paul since she was almost sure he wouldn't hurt her, but that might just be a mistake. And she couldn't take the risk of making a mistake.

**Please review =) **


	5. Train

**I know it's not very long but the next chapter is where I really wanted to go into the detail of Alice's past and everything:) I also had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because I was just lost . I hope I did an alright job. **

They sprinted throughout the tunnels weaving through the sharp turns. Her lungs were burning from running but she couldn't stop in fear of Paul catching her. His footsteps weren't far behind Alice and her legs were giving out. She weaved throughout a crowd creating space between her and Paul. Alice got through the crowd quickly running down a tunnel. Suddenly as she turned the corner she collided with Hobbs agent. She had gone a different way but how did she know Alice was here. _Shit i forgot about the tracking device in my phone._

The agent tackled Alice pinning her to the ground. She knew that the agent had a lot of army background but Alice could take a hit. She had learned to keep her mouth shut about the bruises that formed after Shaw hit her.

"Get off me you bitch!" Alice yelled trying to kick her leg free. The agent had gotten in a few good hits to her ribs but nothing was broken, just badly bruised. It hurt to breath deeply. Alice wiggled her leg free and kicked the agent hard on the back. The agent involuntarily eased up on her grip allowing Alice to slip out. Alice threw a few good punches to the jaw but she had never been much of a fighter. Shaw had never let her fight while doing the jobs. Ivory, Jah, or any of the other guys always were with her. If Shaw found out that Jah had left her to defend herself there would be hell to pay. _I guess Shaw only wants himself to hit his daughter not anybody else._

Paul finally got through the crowd following where he saw Alice run. By now she could be on a train long gone but when he turned the corner he saw Alice punch Hobbs agent across the jaw. He smiled thinking of how effortless she made it seem when he in reality she was using all her force. Paul noticed the terrified look on Alice's face as she clutched at her side. It was subtle but he noticed, he saw the look in her eyes that she was in terrible pain. Paul ran over to break them apart but he wasn't fast enough. Hobbs agent had sprung from the ground tackling Alice down the stairs.

Alice screamed at the sudden impact as they tumbled down the concrete stairs. The agent landed on her back knocking the wind out of her. It gave Alice enough time to get up and hobble onto the train. Paul instantly slid down the railing slipping through the closing train doors following Alice leaving the agent on the platform.

She sat down a few cars down and held her head in her hands covering her face. The pain in her side was excruciating but their base was only a few stops away. Shaw always made sure that their base had multiple exits for quick escapes. She lifted up the side of her shirt showing the deep purple bruises along her ribs. _Shit that's gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning._

Paul walked casually through the train not to draw attention to himself. He saw the small blonde sitting with her face covered by her hands. Her hands were cut and bleeding but she didn't seem to mind. He sat down next to her trying not to startle her. The last thing she needed to worry about was running from him through a train when she was in obvious pain.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently.

She just nodded in response not picking her face up from her hands. Alice hadn't realized that it was Paul who was next to her until she looked up a minute later. By the time she made the connection that Paul was the guy from the other night she just groaned and began to stand up. Not to run away but to get prepared to leave at the next stop to go back to Torettos base.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She must know that in her condition there was no way she could outrun him.

"Arnt you gonna bring me back to Hobbs?"

"He'd probably appreciate that but I'd rather just make sure you get back to your base safely. Don't worry I'll deal with Hobbs later you just need to get those bruises looked at." Paul laughed motioning for her to sit back down.

She huge smile formed on her face as she sat back down resting against the back of the seat. She couldn't figure out why she trusted him but she did. Alice usually never trusted people, not even Jah, but she trusted Paul. He didn't make her nervous or scare her, she didn't feel like she always needed to be prepared to run at any moment.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Alice attempted to sleep. She hadn't slept since the night before on the interrogation floor. She woke up when the train jolted to a stop. Alice hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep on Pauls shoulder.

A large swarm of people came on crowding the train. Three cops came on causing Alice's hands to shake. She hated these situations where if they saw her she wouldn't be able to get away. She knew that her face was all over the police stations and top 10 most wanted list. Paul noticed Alice's shaking hands and followed her line of sight to three cops sitting not far down. He understood the feeling knowing what it's like to be wanted.

Paul stood up facing his back to the cops holding out his hand for Alice. Not in a gentlemanly way but because he knew it hurt her to stand up. He held onto one of the top rails as the train started to move again. The sudden movement of the train jolted Alice's fragile body causing her almost to fall back. Paul caught her wrapping his arm around her small waist lightly not to press on the bruises he knew where on her ribs. It steadied her but he never moved his hand from her waist, although she didn't mind.

"I hate the train." She laughed leaning up against him. He smelled of sweat and car grease, a familiar smell Alice loved. She rested her head against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I know the feeling, I'd rather be driving too."

"There are races tonight if you find the location ull see me there." She mumbled into his chest looking up to see him smirking. Alice knew that he probably already knew location but if he didn't they weren't too hard to find. She had read every file and done research on Torettos team, they were the best of the best. It would be a piece of cake to find the location of a regular street race.

"Never raced on this side of the world." He laughed

"It ain't too different, the cops almost never break them up."

"Being caught by the cops after a race is the worst." He said remembering how he had to call Mia to pick him up at the police station. His dad had been on the run then and Letty had gone after him.

The train stopped again reading off the station they arrived at.

"This is my stop." Alice mumbled into his shirt. She didn't want to leave the protection of his arms but she knew Shaw would already be pissed that she split up from Jah.

Paul let go of her waist and looked down at her. The makeup she had put on earlier had rubbed off leaving the bruise from Shaw completely visible. Pauls blood started to boil. He knew it wasn't from fight with the agent. The bruise was a greenish yellow color proving it was from earlier that day. He ran his finger gently over the bruise. His eyes met with hers momentarily until she looked down.

"You don't have to go back to Shaw, I won't let Hobbs arrest you or anything." Paul didn't want her to walk off the train back to Shaw. He knew it was Shaw. The worst to him was that she had tried to hide it, and was good at hiding it which made him nervous with how many times she had had to do that before.

She panicked when she realized that he found out about the bruise from Shaw. She never liked being pitied since their was always somewhere out there with a life worse than hers. Maybe she was a wanted criminal with a dead mom and an abusive dad but she had Jah to help.

She refused eye contact when she looked down mumbling "I gotta go.". Alice ran off the train leaving Paul with his mind filled with thoughts. The most important was what was he going to drive at this street race.

**So i received some feedback saying how people want Alice to stay loyal to Shaw in the end. Now originally i pictured it different but if people would rather it end like that i would love the challenge. Please review if you want her to stay loyal to Shaw or end with team Toretto. =) **


End file.
